creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Distorted Mirrors
Please note that this is a biography of my encounters with some rather paranormal entities within my second grade year in elementary school. Now, I just want you to know that this all is indeed true, and it's going to be something I never forgot, and can remember vividly. Well, I guess I'll start with how this all started and stuff, and how vivid one's mind and imagination can be. So, it was the second grade, like I said already, and I was quite the child, but I was cowardly at times, not that it's unusual or anything. Though at the same time, I did have some sense of bravery. It was when it was close to summer, I had exams, though I honestly cannot remember the name; not every detail was with me then, I'm afraid. Instead of being in a normal classroom like normal people, I was just mortified and reluctant to learn that I would be having to spend my week in solitude, and one thing I definitely don't like is solitude, even at that age; at that age, I was horrified of being in small rooms with no one around to watch me, the door locked as I was taking my test and no one even reading over it for me. What bothered me was the fact that I was in a small, confined room with two "windows", that were no-way mirrors. No one could see in, no one could see out. And there were second and third rooms, mind you, though I couldn't have either one apparently, even if they had only one damn window. If I were to say anything about the room now, I'd say that I'd almost reach the ceiling and probably wouldn't even stretch out to the floor's entirety. Yes, it was indeed that small, and childhood claustrophobia kicked in immediately. Now, this may not be the worst part, but... after I finished my daily work, I would always go staring into the mirrors, the infinite no-way mirrors. At first, it seemed like nothing; just simply infinity that eventually went into a dot, with my body simply getting smaller and smaller each time. But that was my first of five days; five days where I couldn't come out until 3:00 PM, and I'd be finished around 10:00 PM. So, I'd always spend my times just simply staring at the "mirrors" so to speak. Oh, and did I mention that I was the only kid in any of those rooms? Lucky me. =Day One: 5 Windows= So, I got in, ate my breakfast and was within my classroom as I normally was. I was with everyone else, a normal kid in class, just looking around a bit, until suddenly I heard my name, 'Stephen', and decided to go upon myself and go to the lady, not asking a question nor knowing that I'd have to be in solitude for most of my day for five days for my tests. I was soon brought in, given my exams, was read some "rules" and then just... left alone, the door just locking. There was nothing but me, the desks, the small room, the lights, carpet, test, pencils and mirrors. Honestly, I really had no idea where to start the test; even though I knew harder things, I was given smaller things and the such, the test not making me use my full potential at that time. Thing is, is that there was no sounds, no music, nothing going on in my head, as I was unable to remember any game music before then, so it, for the most part, was incredibly silent, the occasional buzzing of the light coming. The test was fairly simple, and I think it was science? I don't remember, but I remembered finishing quite early as I waited and waited, lunch being served to me only as crackers and stuff, not much to eat honestly. I sit there for hours on end with barely anything to eat or drink, just waiting to get out, so I decided to walk around, lay down, trying to do something, but honestly, it never really worked. I tried opening the door, only to no avail. Hell, I remember banging the thing with no response. Though then my interest was piqued with the mirrors there, the very infinite mirrors or windows. Honestly, you could barely tell the two apart if you went in there yourself. So I simply was just staring at the mirrors, wondering how far I could see within them. Though as it got darker, so did I, but soon, as I was around the fifth windowing, I could have sworn I saw something in it other than me, but I might have been imagining things because I was indeed a kid. So After staring at the floors in the mirrors, for about a few hours straight, I was simply let out and sent home... finally. =Day Two: Twenty-One Windows= The same routine basically, being locked in solitude, fed crackers for lunch, test, etc. Though this was my strong suit back then; math. I passed through it rather quickly and easily, knowing all of the answers and waiting. Of course, the day was much, much longer that time as I felt myself looking around myself, as if I was being watched by something or someone. There were absolutely no cameras and no one to watch me as I was stuck either sitting, standing or watching the walls or windows. I was simply looking to the windows, going further this time to twenty-one. The thing I saw in the fifth mirror was gone, though I could have sworn I saw something within the twenty-first window again, this time, it touching me. The feeling of unease swept me as I felt myself being touched by something, and with no time to waste, I looked away from the mirror and sat in the corner, looking to the floor, and around me as the room seemed to close in. I was afraid, but went back to my desk to sleep. Though it wasn't a dream, I woke up with a lasting image of me, distorted and demonic-looking, shards of glass all over my body. I started to cry, looking down upon myself for the rest of the day, the administrators not even caring about me as it was time to go. =Day Three: Forty-Three Windows= Nothing went on most of that day but just sleep, but instead of me having a normal day as always, I regretfully have to say that my dreams were pitting me in the exact same room. I decided to head for the door, not bothering for the mirrors as I opened it, only seeing a portal underneath. I quickly shut it fast and went back to the wall, the mirrors now closer and seemingly looking to me. Soon enough, I awoke screaming and banging on my door, wanting to get out. I wouldn't get out until everyone finished, sadly... =Day Four: Seventy-Seven Windows= I didn't bother going to sleep, didn't bother to look to the mirrors, nor do anything that day. I was too afraid, too scared, too cowardly to do anything. I was defenseless, like a pencil would do anything to help. I was absolutely terrified, and that's the one word I can describe, the one type of thing I can say about my experience so far. Though, curiosity caught me as I had reluctantly went to look to the windows, my keen eyes going and counting up to the seventy-seventh window. Now, this window was oddly vague, though there seemed to be nothing as it looked normal. I decided upon a closer look and saw nothing still, now a bit relieved it was seemingly over... though, a feeling of unease still swept me. Good thing 3:00 PM hit fast. =Final Day: One Hundred Windows, the Distorted Mirrors of Infinity= This was my final day, and as always, I finished early. I couldn't sleep, nor eat or drink, nor even keep my eyes closed. I was awake the prior night, afraid of having nightmares again, and boy, if you combine that with my imagination and fear... that wasn't a good idea, to be honest. So, I decided to look to the mirrors again, this time seeing up to the hundredth window, an accomplishment really. I really had a keen eye, to be honest, though some happiness I had didn't last for long. I soon looked up to the lights, which had flickered a bit, wondering what was happening. After they stopped, I looked back to the window, seeing absolutely, positively nothing. I thought it was really just weird, though I decided to look down, and believe it or not, I had no shadow anymore, despite the light actually being on and above me. I was very, very afraid to try and look up, but did so anyways, slowly trailing myself up the mirror, eye to the wall, and soon closed my eyes. Upon opening them, my face looking straight, all I could see was me. But, it wasn't me, no no, it was me from my dreams, staring at my own body with his eyes, his body, his bloodied mouth with jagged teeth. The worst part was that he had the same shards of glass as in my dream, the same exact shards in the same exact places. I couldn't even begin to describe where. I was horrified, afraid, mystified, and frantic. Many questions and actions, reactions, came from me as I couldn't look away from the boy. I couldn't just keep myself from stopping looking at him. He simply looked to me as the light flickered rapidly, with me looking at his vastly multiple versions, soon trying to open the door and escape, though I remembered it was locked, as I simply sat down, the boy in the mirrors laughing at me as my world simply distorted. He came from both sides, his arms coming out the windows and black tentacles reaching out from the already-blackened background of said windows. I was horrified, crying and screaming, no one wanting to hear my, no one there, as the boys came ever so closer to me, the light shutting off and all going dark. However, it wasn't completely dark as I saw things coming through the corners of my eyes, distorted figures, the room moving up and down, and various things about. However, I closed my eyes as the light flickered on; I knew so by how the light was brighter. I soon opened my eyes, only to see me...the distorted me, the one horrific entity looking at me with his menacing smile, his now-sunken eyes. I simply kept screaming as he let out his own scream; however, before anything was said or done, I passed out right there on the spot. It was days later on, summer finally hitting me like a pillow to cotton. I was just really relieved it was all over... Or so I thought... I was awoken to a horrendous sight; I was still within the dream as my body was looking around all of the infinite mirrors, all distorted and of an infinite count. I closed my eyes and saw the same room I was in again, looking at the mirrors which had black backgrounds, nothing more. I wished it could be over, but my imagination flew rampant and I was too scared. =Epilogue: A Message in the End= Finally, oh finally I woke up. It was 3:00 PM as I simply just ran out of the room and not saying a word. I didn't care about my grades or anything, just getting the hell out of that room was a reprieve and something of happiness to me. So it's now 2014, and I'm much older, but the memory still haunts me. As I'm typing, I have a mirror behind my body, and one in the hall. I'm surely not going to put my mirrors front-to-back again like that, in fear of "me" returning once again, much older and possibly more horrifying. As I type now, I'm watching my same old programs on television and using Skype. The memory, the boy, me...it still haunts me to this day, and my imagination only delved into fear since that day. If I dare ever come back to my old elementary school, which, by the way, is still open, I'll never even dare coming back to that room. It's given me nightmares, it's made me cry, even now as I type, it's given me fear, and it's been a living hell. I know "he" is still around me, as "he" is me. I know he's still close to me, waiting for me whenever and wherever. They say that mirrors are infinite in their own way, though all of them eventually reach a finite point. They are all finite, but what's in them could lead you to believe they are infinite. They say that mirrors are a wonder, and even so, window mirrors are also such a wonder. They are such and not as such, though it's up for one to determine that. They say that mirrors make you get darker and darker as they go on. It's both a truth and a fallacy, they can get darker as they reach their point, but the person never does get darker, nor does reality. They say mirrors lead to another world, but I can say personally: They lead to your world of fears, a world of distortion, and a world where nightmares stay awake. They lead to you. Category:Mirrors